Changement de plan
by Pamikarita
Summary: Nous vivon dans un monde où on croit que la mutation génétique est impossible, qu'on ne peut pas changer une séquence d'ADN simplement avec la science ou avec la radiation. Mais détromper vous, il y a des personne dans ce monde qui ont subit des mutation génétique, on les apelle les Mutants


Changement De Plan

Nous vivon dans un monde où on croit que la mutation génétique est impossible, qu'on ne peut pas changer une séquence d'ADN simplement avec la science ou avec la radiation. Mais détromper vous, il y a des personne dans ce monde qui ont subit des mutation génétique, on les apelle les Mutants. Oh mais bien sur vous croyer que tout ce que je vous raconte n'est qu'une histoire inventée de toute pieces... Mais assoyez-vous et écouter mon histoire

-Scott arrête! -Haha Jamais Danika, jamais... je m'en rapelle comme si c'était hier moi et Scott on revenait de l'école quand tout a coup les sirènes de la ville ce sont misent a hurler. On se regarda et tout a coup on entendit une énorme explosion. Scott m'attrapa et nous jetas dans le fossé et je senti l'onde de choc avec un coup de vent si fort que si j'aurais rester debout il m'aurait projeté droit dans un arbre ou pire sur le béton du chemin. cela dura un instant et quand on ce releva du fossé Scott et moi on ne reconnaissait plus le paysage qui nous entourait les arbres était déraciné, on aurait dit qu'une tornade vevait de passé dans notre ville détruisant tout sur son passage. je regarda mon frère et je me mis a courir, Scott sur mes talons, pour rejoindre nos parents à la maison, quand on arriva enfin a la maison on vit nos parents sortir de l'abris-bombe quand ils nous virent ils coururent vers nous et nous priment dans leur bras. On leur demanda ce qui savait passer ils nous répondirent que la centrale nucléaire de la région venait d'exploser. on dit a nos parent ou on était quand cela c'est produit, mon père nous attrapa par le bras et nous jeta dans la voiture il nous expliqua que comme on a été exposer a la radiation il fallait que l'on aille a l'hopital le plus vite possible . Il semblait paniquer voire même effrayer. Lorsque l'on arriva a l'hopital ils nous firent passer une batterie de test allant de test physique a des test d'intelligence en passant par les maudite prise de sang. Ils nous annoncèrent que l'on était pas contaminé et que l'on pouvvait partir, lorsque l'on arriva a la maison, moi et Scott, on prit directement la direction de nos chambres on était crevé.  
plusieure année passèrent avant que l'on realise ce qui se passait. Les vacances d'été arrivèrent et nos parents nous laissa seul pour 2 semaine, nul besoin de dire que on était fou comme des puces sur un chien mais ce fut alors que les vacance tournèrent au cauchemar moi et Scott attrapèrent des grosse migraine, les migraine de Scott se limitait seulement a sa tête mais les mienne commencait de ma tête pour ensuite se propager dans tout mon corp. un matin alors que je me dirigais vers la chambre de Scott j'entendit une voix dans ma tête, je l'ignora et entrit dans la chambre de Scott je le secoua un brin et lorsqu,il ouvrit enfin les yeux il me regarda et j'ai presque cru que sa machoire allait tomber par terre il bredouilla -Danika tu est bleu. je le regardait en croyant qu'il était fou, mais lorsque je me retourna et me regarda dans le mirroir, je ne pus que rester ébahît devant la personne qui se tenait dans la reflection du mirroir, Scott avait raison j'était bleue! je paniqua interieurement et Scott me dit -Bon dieu Danika arrête de crier tu me donne mal a la tête! -Je n'ais même pas parler? Minute si moi mon pourvoir c'est de devenir bleue alors il se peut que toi sa soit de lire les pensée! -Ce n'est pas fou mais a tu essayer de voir si tu avait d'autre pouvoir que de d'imiter la stroumphette. je lui jeta un regard et il se tut -j'en sait rien. Je peut essayer. Je ferma mes yeux et je me concentra sur mon ancienne apparence et lorsque je reouvrit mes yeux j'était de nouveau comme avant -Sa c'est trop cool s'écria Scott -C'est plutôt bizzare mais oui c'est cool. J'ai une idée! je me concentra de nouveau et j'entendit Scott s'écrier - Oh la vache! j'ouvrit mes yeux et j'avait l'apparence de mon frère -je croit que je vient de découvrir mon pouvoir je peut me transformer en n'importe qui! -Alors la sa c'est trop malade! Soudain je realisa quelque chose -Scott on ne peut pas rester ici -Pourquoi? -parceque regarde moi regarde toi croit tu que papa et maman voudron avoir des enfant difforme. T'a pas vu la maniere dont papa a paniquer quand il lui on expliquer a l'hopital que on pouvait devenir etrange il a parut dégouté. -t'as raison alors quel est notre destination? -j'en sait rien. on laissa une note à nos parent pour leur dire de ne pas s'en faire que on ne voulait pas qu'ils nous cherche que on n'allait bien et que on se reverra un jour peut-être  
Scott et moi prirent des provision asser pour durer un mois on emballa nos vetements et partirent sans jeter un regard derriere nous. Je savait que on ne pouvait pas être les seul mutants Scott et moi on se retrouva sur une plage a plus de 80km de notre maison -Sa fait bizarre non? -De quoi sa Dan? -d'etre ausssi loin de la maison sans papa et maman. -Oui. t'a raison sa fait vraiment bizzare. je contempla le feu qui brulait devant nous -Scott? -Hmm? -tu croit que on vas en trouver d'autre? -Des mutants? -Oui. -Bien sur. Mais pour l'instant on continu a chercher. on se coucha encore incertain de ce que l'avenir nous reserve pour demain.


End file.
